Hide the Pain
by drhooper
Summary: Molly gives up. Will anybody find her in time? Warning: Attempted suicide.


I don't even know what this is.  
it's not mine and stuff.

**Warning: attempted suicide**.  
I love molly so much why'd I write this.

* * *

Molly Hooper, the mousy pathologist everyone loved. With my long, light brown hair and brown eyes. My life has changed so much in such little time. Sherlock Holmes, the man I have loved for so long, is now living with me. Yesterday I found a human hand in the fridge, but I don't mind. I do cut into people all day long, afterall.

Making my way through my small, cheap two bedroom apartment. Toby, my cute, fuzzy cat and best friend, runs past me. There's a bottle of my favorite red wine in one hand, and a glass in the other. I walks into my completely white bathroom and sit on the floor, my back against the cold white bathtub.

Pouring myself a large class of wine I think about my life. _The girl with a family who doesn't love her._ My father died nearly 10 years ago, from cancer. Oh, he loved me so much. Julie, my mother, doesn't approve of her job, her house and everything she does basically. I also has a brother, way older. He left London shortly after our father died. I haven't heard from him since.

_The girl with the shittiest love life in London. _After I found out Moriarty was Jim from IT, I felt dirty and used. All the guys I have ever fancied used me. Sherlock uses me to get bodies or whatever the hell he wants in my lab, Jim used me to get to Sherlock and a lot of my old boyfriends used me for sex.

Sherlock has been gone for nearly three weeks, and in that time I've been left alone with nothing but my thoughts. How I managed to hide my depression from Sherlock for so long is baffaling. Or maybe he knew, but he didn't care. I'm alone. I'm sad and scared.

Being careful not to knock the bottle of wine over, I stand up and open the bathroom cupboard. Inside there's bottles of pills, each bottle contains pills for different things. Hayfever, colds, whatever you could think of. I'm suddenly glad I work at a hospital, I can easily get stuff. As I search through the bottles, grabbing the strongest painkillers I have, I feel lines of wetness of my face.

I didn't know when I started crying, but now I couldn't stop.. Walking over the the bathroom door, I made sure it was locked before going back to the same spot infront of the bathtub.

When Sherlock, or someone else found me, it would come as a shock. Why would someone always so happy do this? They'd remember me as the girl in the mourge, always happy to help. It's so easy to hide pain.

I left a note for Sherlock, it just said _I love you. I always have._ I hope one day he might feel something for me. I know he trusts me, and that I count, but that's it. I have loved that man for so long now, before John Watson even walked into his life!

I'm just delaying it. Okay. Breathe. Slowly, I put one pill after another, swallowing it with some red wine until they're all gone. I lean my head against the tub and allow the sobs I've been holding back to break free, now I just have to wait for everything to fade away.

* * *

My eyes slowly open when I hear someone calling my name, everything's blurry and my eyelids feel so, _so_ heavy. I manage to make out black curls, a pale face and piercing blue eyes.

_No, no, no. This isn't meant to happen._

"Really, Molly, how _stupid_ can you get!" A low voice growls, and I feel like I'm floating. I let my eyes close, blackness surronding me once again.

* * *

My head hurts. No, my whole _body_ hurts. I know if I open my eyes I'll be faced with the shocking white walls of hospital.

I strech my fingers, and jump a little when they touch.. someones hand? Then a weight is lifted off the bed, and a hand closes around mine. My eyes slowly open, and I wince at the brightness.

I'm faced with Sherlock Holmes, and expressionless face, but I can see the worry and sadness in his eyes.

"I'm.. sorry." My voice squeaks out, my throat is dry and soon enough there's a plastic cup of water shoved in my hands. "Thank you." I manage after taking a mouthful.

"Molly, what were you thinking? You're never going to try something like that again. Do you understand?" He sounds angry and disappointed, and I know my actions were so stupid. I nod, and try to sit up. "Don't. We're going home tomorrow, I know how boring hospitals can get."

He rests his head in my lap, and I look down at him, surprised. He looks so peaceful, his eyes are closed, his cupid bow lips are slightly parted and I can't help myself, I run my fingers through his thick, black curls and lean back, trying to calm my heart.

"I got your note," he whispers, just loud enough for me to hear. "I don't deserve your loyalty and love, I've been so mean to you. I am sorry. You know I cannot love, but Molly Hooper, I want to be with you for the rest of my days. I want to be there for you." His voice is like velvet against my skin, and I swear my heart skipper a beat.

Tears well up in my eyes, and I smile down at the consulting detective that has just give me made me the happiest I have ever been in a long, long time.

* * *

There you have it, I don't even know. HAPPY ENDINGS FOR EVERYONE


End file.
